Kicked Out
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Embry and Seth. Embry's mom kicks him out after seeing him kiss Seth.


Embry/Seth

Embry had sitting on a log on the beach for the past hour, replaying the fight in his mind and unable to do anything else. He couldn't help but wonder if he could have said something that wouldn't have resulted in him getting kicked out. He doubted that there was anything he could have said.

His mom had seen him kissing Seth and confronted him about it, yelling about how unnatural it was to be involved with him. She had accused him of being a fag and a pedophile, getting all worked up that he was with a boy and one that was so young. A smile grew on his lips, his mom would have a heart attack if she found out about Quil and Claire.

Thunder rumbled overhead and Embry looked up to see dark clouds filling the sky. He had thought it was going to be a clear day, but apparently not. A sigh escaped him, he was sad that his mom had kicked him out but in a way he was glad he didn't have to lie to her all the time. She was Makah and therefore not allowed to know about the pack. She had grounded him a lot and he was glad to not have to deal with that kind of stress anymore.

Although he wasn't aware of it, several pack members had been keeping an eye on him since he had sat down. At first it had been Jared and Leah, but now it was Jacob and Quil and Seth. Each of them were concerned because they knew it wasn't like Embry to just sit on a log for no reason and with no one around. Finally they decided to stop watching and went over to talk to him.

Seth sat down next to him on the log, causing Embry to turn in surprise, "Oh, hey, Seth. I didn't hear you coming." He looked around to see Jake and Quil and asked, "Something going on?"

Jake answered, "We were about to ask you that, Em. You've been just sitting there for over an hour now."

He blinked in surprise, he hadn't realized he'd been sitting there for so long. As he looked back at Seth, he could see concern in his eyes. Embry could understand that, he would be worried if his imprint suddenly started acting strangely.

He decided to just be blunt about it, "My mom kicked me out."

Everyone was shocked and Seth gasped, "What? Why?"

Embry shrugged, "She saw the two of us together, kissing. She asked me about it and when I said you were my boyfriend she demanded I break it off. I said no and then she went off about everything I'd been doing recently and how us being together was the last straw. It was either I break up with you or leave. So I left."

Everyone was silent as they took it in, until Quil sighed and said, "Shit."

Seth had a guilty expression on his face and quickly said, "I'm sorry, Em. If I hadn't-"

Embry put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Its not your fault, Seth, really. You're my pup, my imprint. I wouldn't be able to go on without you."

Relief shone in his eyes as they embraced. Embry didn't want Seth blaming himself, but the younger wolf had been. He had been kicked out for being with Seth so it wasn't a surprise that Seth thought he was at fault. Embry knew his mom needed to get over it, but doubted she would.

Jake cleared his throat, "Well, I guess someone's going to have to go get your stuff for you, Em. Its not like anyone on the reservation has enough money to replace everything."

Embry chuckled, "Yeah, not to mention how that would raise eyebrows. The pack going out of its way to dump money on the Makah boy would get people suspicious."

Seth frowned, "But you're Quileute, not Makah. You wouldn't be a wolf otherwise."

Jake sighed, "No one knows who Em's dad is, Seth. Only the council and the pack know Em is Quileute, everyone else still thinks he's just as Makah as his mother."

Embry nodded and pulled away from Seth, although he kept an arm around his waist, "Outsider, remember? But that doesn't matter. It'd probably be a bad idea for me to go back to get my stuff."

Quil easily volunteered, "I'll do it. I've been in your room plenty of times so I know where everything is. Anything you want me to make sure I don't forget?"

He nodded and blushed slightly, "Yeah, um, I've got some books and notebooks hidden in my closet. My mom really shouldn't see those."

Jake and Quil's brows rose and they were clearly eager to find out what he was hiding, but Seth glared and let out a growl, "Its private for a reason, guys."

Embry grinned as Quil held his hands up, "Alright, alright. Don't get excited. Don't worry, Em, I'll find it and bring it back. No peeking, promise."

Jake nodded, "I'll go with Quil tonight, but we need to tell the pack and figure out where you'll be staying."

Seth's face lit up, but before he could say anything Embry sighed, "Sorry, Seth. Leah would hate it and she's scarier than everyone else in the pack. There are extra rooms in Sam's house so he'll probably let me stay with him and Emily."

Everyone fell silent after that, not really having anything else to say. No one really had any way to argue with Embry moving in with Sam because it made sense. No one else in the pack had any spare room for him unless he would be sleeping on someone's couch. Embry and Seth were holding hands as the group left the beach.

After a while, Jake and Quil split off to go tell the pack the news and as soon as they were gone Seth asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Embry nodded and pulled Seth close, enjoying the feel of his imprint's chest and stomach against his, "It hurts and I wish things could be different, but I have you and that's all that really matters."

Seth smiled broadly and reached up to pull Embry down for a kiss which he gladly responded to.


End file.
